


100 words on what constitutes safety

by loveinadoorway



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ comment_fic prompt by 3am_moonlight - Any, any, guarantees are for major appliances not for murder investigations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on what constitutes safety

“You guaranteed I would be safe,” Watson yelled, wiping the stinking, grey-green goo from her eyes.

“Well, and so you are, aren’t you?” Sherlock replied, with his most aggravating head thrust.  
“You do not appear to be bleeding, nor do you seem to have been poisoned in any way. All you are is filthy and I do not recall giving you any kind of a guarantee to stay clean. Or did I?”

“Safe, Sherlock. This stuff all over me now? THAT IS NOT SAFE!"

“You’re a tad shrill, dear Watson. Anyway, guarantees are for major appliances, not for murder investigations.”


End file.
